1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brake device for vehicles such as motorcycle, automobile and the like, and is particularly concerned with a device comprising a master cylinder, a disc brake actuated on an output hydraulic pressure of the master cylinder to apply a brake power on a wheel, an antilock control unit incorporating an inertia type wheel angular deceleration sensor driven through a transmission device from the wheel and controlling the output hydraulic pressure of the master cylinder according to an output of the sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The brake device described above is already known as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 120440/1981.
Since a disc brake and an antilock control unit are provided side by side radially at a location outside the wheel in such a conventional brake device, the device must be complicated and inconveniently large because the support structures for both are to be provided separately and particularly because a means for covering a transmission device for transmitting the rotational force of the wheel to the antilock control unit must be provided.